THE BOOK OF HOW TO GET A FRIEND
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Sai berubah. Atau aku yang sudah berubah? / Nona Yamanaka Ino yang sombong itu suatu saat nanti harus mengakui kehebatanku! Huh ! / for GIVEAWAY HARI BUKU. Warnings inside.


Kau berubah. Kau tak lagi sama seperti dahulu. Kau kini jarang menyentuhku, kau membiarkanku begitu saja meringkuk sendiri—tak sekali pun lagi matamu memandang ke arahku.

Kau berubah.

Atau … akulah yang berubah?

Bagimu, apa aku telah berubah menjadi membosankan?

Padahal, kita teman, 'kan?

* * *

**THE BOOK OF HOW TO GET A FRIEND**

_**Disclaimer**_** : **_**I do not own**_** Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**I don't gain any commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This exactly is just for fun.**_

_**Story**_** © Sukie 'Suu' foxie.**

_**Warning**_**: **_**plotless. Canon-setting.  
**_

_**For **_[GIVEAWAY HARI BUKU]

* * *

Kau diam di sana, duduk di kursi, sebuah buku di tangan kananmu dan mug berisi—mungkin—cokelat hangat di tangan kirimu. Wajahmu yang berkulit pucat terlihat begitu berbeda. Apa, ya? Maksudku, ekspresimu tak lagi sama. Kau kini lebih hidup.

Seharusnya aku senang. Bukankah sebagiannya karena jasaku? Hei, apa kau sadar, Sai?

Matamu masih bergerak-gerak lincah, kuduga, kau tengah menyusuri kalimat demi kalimat yang ada di buku itu. Apa isi buku itu lebih menarik dibandingkan denganku? Kau dulu selalu membanggakanku ke mana-mana, dulu kau selalu menyanjungku di depan teman-temanmu yang lain, tapi sekarang, kau bahkan enggan melirikku.

Pernah satu kali, kau mendekat dan tersenyum padaku. Aku sangat senang. Iya, hanya hal kecil itu saja. Meski kau tak lagi menepuk-nepukku, meski kau tak lagi mencoba memahamiku, aku cukup senang hanya dengan melihat senyummu padaku.

Pada_ku_ Sai. Bukan pada yang lain. Padaku—_teman_ pertamamu.

Ah, ya. Aku telah berubah. Sepertinya aku menjadi makhluk yang terlalu posesif. Aku ingin kau hanya melihatku, mengingatku. Aku ingin menjadi sesuatu yang terus kaujaga, hadir di sisimu setiap saat, berada di sebelahmu saat kau terbangun. Aku ingin menjadi segala-galanya bagimu, kau tahu?

Mungkin ini sesuatu yang salah, perasaanku bahkan tak akan sampai padamu. Kau sudah punya sosok lain yang bisa mengajarimu tiap hal yang ingin kauketahui. Huh! Si pirang itu! Dia datang lagi! Dasar tak tahu malu!

… Oh, tidak! Aku tak sepantasnya berkata begitu tentang kekasihmu. Tapi jujur saja, aku memang cemburu! Saat kedudukan spesial di hati terganti, bukankah itu menyakitkan? Tak terkecuali, aku merasa iri padamu dan gadismu yang periang itu.

Tidak ada yang salah dengan gadismu itu. Dia bisa menjagamu, dia bisa menunjukkan hal-hal yang belum kauketahui, ia yang bisa membuatmu menunjukkan macam-macam ekspresi. Haha! Padahal dulu, ekspresi yang kaukuasai dengan baik hanyalah seulas senyum palsu. Lalu kau akan menyalahkanku karena katamu aku telah mengajarkanmu hal yang salah—tapi tak masalah, saat itu kau tetap saja bergantung padaku.

Lalu, perlahan-lahan, kau pun berubah. Berkembang. Kau mendapatkankan teman-teman barumu, satu per satu. Kau meninggalkanku—jarang aku mendengarmu menyebut namaku lagi.

Ah~ aku rindu masa-masa itu. Saat kau mendekapmu erat, saat kau berterima kasih padaku. Aku rindu. Tapi aku juga tak ingin kembali ke masa lalu.

Harus kuakui, aku lebih menyukai sosokmu yang sekarang. Meski tanganmu tak lagi menggenggamku, meski matamu tak lagi berpusat padaku … tapi kau _hidup_. Kau hidup, Sai. Kau bukan lagi ANBU tanpa perasaan. Kau adalah laki-laki hidup. Dan aku bisa melihatmu—kau dipenuhi cinta sekarang.

Cintamu pada gadis itu tentu tak sama dengan cintamu pada hobi melukis ataupun membacamu. Si dia bisa membuatmu meninggalkan buku yang sedang kaubaca ataupun lukisan yang tengah kaukerjakan. Seperti sekarang, ia akan memaksamu untuk berjalan keluar dan kau dengan terpaksa menyelipkan pembatas di tengah halaman bukumu—untuk kaulanjutkan nanti.

Aku suka melihat bagaimana kau masih tampak kikuk menghadapinya. Meskipun demikian, dibanding bertanya padaku, kau kini memilih untuk bertanya padanya.

"April Mop itu … maksudmu?"

"Ah, Sai. Itu hanya lelucon saja. Aku terpikirkan hal menarik, nih, untuk mengerjai Shikamaru dan Temari! Sekali-kali Si Pemalas itu harus dibuat cemas, kalau tidak nanti dia akan melewatkan kesempatannya!"

Kau memegang dagu tampak berpikir. Oh, mungkinkah—mungkinkah—

"Tapi, menurut buku tentang cara mendapatkan teman yang kubaca, berbohong itu bukan sesuatu yang baik, apalagi jika kau berbohong pada temanmu sendiri. Teman harus saling jujur dan—"

… kau masih mengingatku, Sai?

"Stop. Kau dan bukumu itu—"

_Uh-oh._ Sai, kau harus bertanggung jawab pada kata-katamu barusan. Jangan biarkan dia menyentuhku!

"Ini, ya? Buku yang mengajarimu macam-macam hal itu? 'Kiat-kiat Mendapatkan Teman'?"

Kenapa kau hanya tersenyum? Selamatkan aku!

"Ya. Buku ini yang telah membantuku dalam banyak hal," ujarmu sambil mengambilku kembali dari tangan gadismu.

Gadismu tampak tidak puas, ia kini malah berkacak pinggang. "Tapi tidak semua yang tertulis di buku itu harus kaupatuhi, Sai." Si Gadis menghela napas. "Ayolah, jangan terlalu kaku seperti itu!"

Kau hanya tersenyum sebelum kau mengembalikanku ke rak—menyelipkanku di antara buku-bukumu yang lain. Kau membuatku tak bisa lagi melihatmu.

Tapi … aku senang! Ternyata kau tak sepenuhnya melupakanku!

"Baiklah, baiklah. Tapi aku tidak mau tahu kalau nanti Shikamaru marah padamu, ya?"

"Kenapa dia harus marah? Ini kan April Mop, Saaai~!"

"Ya, tapi kata buku, kalau seorang teman berbohong pada temannya, untuk alasan apa pun—"

"Lagi-lagi kau dan bukumu~! Baiklah, tak masalah kalau nanti dia marah padaku. Setelah marah, aku yakin Shika justru akan berterima kasih padaku."

"Kenapa begitu?

"Lihat saja nanti. Kalau aku terbukti benar, kau harus memberitahukan pada bukumu bahwa Yamanaka Ino jauh lebih sakti dalam mengajarkan ilmu-ilmu pertemanan padamu. Hahahaha!"

Aku tak bisa mendengarmu membantah. Alih-alih, aku hanya bisa mendengar pintu yang berdebum tertutup. Kurasa … kalian lagi-lagi meninggalkanku sendirian di sini bersama buku-buku yang lain.

_Haaah_! Terserah kalian sajalah.

Aku sudah cukup puas mengetahui bahwa kau tak sepenuhnya melupakanku.

Semoga suatu hari nanti, kau berkenan untuk mengusap debu dari tubuhku dan membaca ulang tiap kata yang tertera di tubuhku. Lalu buktikan pada kekasihmu itu, kalau aku _tidak mungkin_ salah. Lihat saja, berkat siapa kau menjadiseperti kau yang sekarang, Sai?

Nona Yamanaka Ino yang sombong itu suatu saat nanti harus mengakui kehebatanku! Huh~!

.

.

.

_*******__**おわり**__*******_

* * *

Aku nggak tahu, ini bisa masuk ke challenge Ambu atau nggak, masalahnya takut melanggar poin 8 yang tokoh harus canon. Tapi, tapi … ini masih bisa lolos, kan, Ambu? Hahahaha. Jadi ini pakek POV si Buku, moga-moga juga nggak terlalu absurd yah XD

_Reviews are always welcomed and much appreciated._

_Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

_**~Thanks for reading~**_


End file.
